


I wish it were me

by Ayame2004



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame2004/pseuds/Ayame2004
Summary: Tim Bradford, Lucy Chen, and Nyla Harper assist the FBI in a human trafficking case. The only way to infiltrate the organization is if Lucy and Nyla become their next victims. Tim will have to push himself to his limits to save them while trying to hide the truth of his feelings for Lucy.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Rookie fanfic. I have been writing for various fandoms for years. This will be a rather long fic but I have several chapters written already so hopefully I will be able to come up with a consistent schedule to keep all you lovelies entertained. 
> 
> I will post trigger warnings when needed. 
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to comment!

Cold. 

Dark. 

Damp.

'Assess the situation, boot. I’m dying. Where are we?' His voice rang through her mind, pieced together in broken memories. 

Concrete walls. 

Towel underneath me. 

Stale odor. 

'I’ve been shot, boot! Where are we? I’ve been shot, boot. I’ve been shot!' The voice was different. More desperate in her memory now than before. I’ve been shot , he repeated. It was real. Not their first case but recent. 

“Get it together, Lucy! Focus.” She chastised herself, closing her eyes to concentrate. 

Blood. 

Pain. 

Ambush. 

'Lucy! Run! Cover is blown! I’ve been shot!' Her eyes snapped open as the memory came flooding back to her. 

“Oh god, Tim!”

XxX

One week earlier. 

Officer Lucy Chen arrived for roll call same as she did every Monday morning. The other offices milled around the break room, salivating over the coffee machine for a taste of caffeine to get them going. Only a few officers were sitting in their spots in the bullpen. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Tim talking to Sgt. Grey and Nyla, their conversation hushed but serious. She could tell by the body languages, Tim was not happy with whatever it was they were discussing. 

She said a grateful prayer that it was likely not about her. She’d graduated the rookie program two months ago and was no longer assigned to Officer Tim Bradford. A part of her missed him challenging her. Being out on Patrol without him just wasn’t the same. 

“Good morning.” Jackson said cheerfully, drawing her attention away from Tim, Sgt. Grey and Nyla. 

“Hey there.” She smiled, nudging Jackson as he took his seat next to her. John sat down quietly next. “Hey!” She didn’t even hear him walk in. “You need to take a job with SWAT, I didn’t even know you were here.” 

The three of them chatted while the room began to fill up. Jackson told them about Sterling’s new project and John filled them in on the venue Abigail finally settled on for the wedding. Lucy was happy to listen to her friends and forgot all about the serious look on her former TO’s face. 

“Alright, listen up!” Sgt Grey walked in and commanded the room. Lucy looked up and was shocked to see Tim and Nyla flanking the Sargent’s left. “We have been tagged to help with a high profile trafficking investigation that has made its way into our jurisdiction. This means we will likely be home of the FBI’s task force so mind your manners. I don’t want to hear anyone was less than welcoming.” Lucy looked around the room, listening to the murmurs of annoyance from the senior officers. She looked back to Tim, who for a moment, was looking at her with dread. 

“Due to this information, this morning’s roll call will be short and sweet. Get your follow ups from the clerk before you leave. Dismissed, and be safe.” Lucy and Jackson exchanged a confused look before standing to leave. “Officer Chen, you stay.” Grey’s tone was quieter but stern, causing Lucy to sit back down, almost comically quick. Tim moved to Grey’s side and whispered something in his direction which Grey ignored. Jackson put his hand on her shoulder in support before leaving the room with John in tow. 

“And here I thought it wasn’t about me.” Lucy lamented to herself.

“Officer Chen, You will be on desk duty this morning until the Agent arrives. Our meeting is at 1pm and you will be in my office at that time.” 

“For the trafficking case, sir?” Lucy instantly regretted questioning her order. To her surprise, Sgt. Grey obliged her question. 

“The FBI has asked for three officers to assist with the investigation. We’ll know more about it when they arrive but based on what they have asked for, I have selected you, Detective Harper, and Officer Bradford.” Lucy nodded sharply. 

“Thank you, sir. I will be there.” She thought she saw Tim roll his eyes at her eagerness. 

“Dismissed.” Grey released her and walked briskly out of the bull pen leaving Nyla and Tim there with Lucy. They immediately moved to her side. 

“Anyone want to fill me in?” Lucy asked. 

“We don’t know the details yet, but…” Nyla trailed off and looked at Tim. He looked like he was ready to tear something apart. “If I had to guess, they need us for a UC.” 

“Undercover in a trafficking case?” 

“Yes, and I want you to turn it down.” Tim barked, his TO voice back and strong. “This is not like going UC for a drug bust. I don’t have to tell you how dangerous it will be.” 

“Do you have those same concerns for Detective Harper?” Lucy challenged. She heard Nyla snicker. 

“Of course not. She is a lot more experienced in UC and what could go wrong.” He looked at Nyla and gave her a professional nod. Lucy could see the look on Tim’s face as if he were almost pleading with her to back him up. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You can’t expect her to refuse a case and we don’t even know what is being asked of us yet. Now, if you will excuse me. I need coffee.” Nyla excused herself and Tim practically growled in frustration. 

“Do you want to tell me what this,” She gestured to his posture. “Is all about? I can handle whatever it is they need from us.” 

“Of course you can.” Tim grumbled and walked away from her, leaving her alone to deal with the aftermath of his reaction. 

What Lucy didn’t see was the pained look on his face as he walked out of the bullpen and back to the locker room. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to make her refuse this assignment. It would be a career killer if she did defy a direct order. But he had hoped she would be smart enough to get herself out of this mess he put her in. If he had known, her name never would have slipped past his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your response! I really appreciate it. I will try to keep to a Sunday/Wednesday upload schedule. 
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to comment :)

Chapter 2

Lucy spent the morning handing forms to people for this or that. The mindless work allowed her to over analyze Tim’s behavior about her being involved in the case and what going UC for this could mean. 

Since graduating, she began to notice Tim distancing himself from her. Angela and Nyla couldn’t explain it when asked. She was worried she had done something in the last push to lose his respect. She thought and thought over it and couldn’t pinpoint what had happened. All she knew is she missed her TO, her partner, and her friend. So when she replayed the conversation in between civilians this morning, she was even more perplexed that he still seemed to care for her. He was clearly worried about her and she couldn’t help but think that this was guilt over Caleb. She knew he still felt responsible for what happened to her. 

She would just need to prove to him, yet again, that she was a strong enough cop to handle any situation, no matter how perilous it might be. 

Before she knew it, the clock told her she had 15 minutes until her meeting. She closed her side of the desk and headed to Grey’s office. Tim and Nyla were waiting nearby and saw her approach. They didn’t speak while they waited, the tension palpable between the two. Nyla looked as if she could care less that there was drama unfolding as she studied her phone. 

Just as she had mustered up the courage to talk to Tim, she spotted Grey and a man in a black suit walking towards them. 

“Agent Taylor, this is Officer Tim Bradford, Officer Lucy Chen, and Detective Nyla Harper.” Grey introduced. Lucy stood at attention waiting, her body aware that Tim mirrored her stance close to her side. “Please follow me.” 

Once inside Grey’s office with the door secure, Agent Taylor finally spoke. 

“Thank you for meeting me. Have you briefed your officers on what we discussed?” He directed his question to Grey. 

“No. Best to get it all out in the open at once. But these are three of my best, so I’m sure they are drawing their own conclusions.” Grey boasted. 

“Ok.” Taylor turned his attention to the officers in the room. “For over a year we have been tracking a ring of human trafficking in the Unitied States. We’ve narrowed it down to an Aramnian crime syndicate that abducts women between the ages of 18-30. The ones we have been able to recover are in bad shape. Broken bones, sexual assault, and enough drugs in their systems to make a street dealer blush.” Lucy chanced a glance at Tim and would have sworn his jaw would break if it was put under any more stress. “We’ve been able to get a few of the low level grunts off the street and some have flipped for immunity. They have led us here which is believed to be the heart of the organization.” Taylor finished his summary and waited for any questions. 

“How many tiers are we looking at?” Nyla questioned.

“Three at least. Grunts who scout and pick up, the mid level sellers and distributors, and then the leadership. What we don’t know is how many are pulling the strings and how far this goes. But what we do know, where you three come into play, is that they are getting help in other cities from local law.” 

The three exchanged glances, all silently questioning if Armstrong was a part of this as well. Grey seemed to understand their silent conversation. 

“They have no reason to suspect anyone from this precinct has been abiding these people. Which is why we will be a valuable asset to them.” 

“We need Tim to go undercover as a corrupt cop willing to head off police interference in abductions. But he needs an in to their group.” Nyla and Lucy exchanged looks. 

“How will he get in?” 

“The trafficking ring has intensified as evidenced by the number of missing women meeting the descriptions. Most of the women that have gone missing have been reported to have been at the…” Taylor stopped and looked at his notes.

“The Blue Flower” Lucy muttered. She knew the cases but they were all at dead ends. No witnesses, no clues. They just vanished into thin air. 

“Yes. Right around the time of their disappearance so we believe the scouts are set up there looking for easy targets. We need both of you,” he motioned to Nyla and Lucy “to negotiate with them after abduction.” 

“NO! Absolutely not. We are gambling two officers' lives on a chance they may want me on their payroll.” Tim shouted. 

“Officer Bradford, you will control yourself.” Grey ordered. Lucy watched Tim turn on Grey with fury in his eyes. 

“I can’t believe you would agree to this!” He spat at Grey. 

“Officer Bradford!” Lucy shouted. Tim snapped his head in her direction. “Surely Agent Taylor has a good explanation for why they would want to put us in such a dangerous situation and a plan to get us out if it goes south.” Lucy felt horrible for reprimanding her TO in front of Grey but it appeared to work. Tim narrowed his eyes at her then turned his attention back to Taylor. 

“Officer Bradford is right to be concerned. It is incredibly risky but we will have agents on hand to ensure things do not go south. We are confident that the need for a police informant will make cooperation easier and you’ll be able to ID the higher ups when they agree for the meet.”

“So what’s the play?” 

“We need to iron out the details but I would like Detective Harper and Officer Chen to go undercover at the bar for several days to get the eye of the scouts. Once they make the move, one of you will bargain Tim for their release. We know they do not incapacitate their victims when they are abducted but lure them away from crowds to make it easier to take them.” Taylor finished his oversimplified explanation and Tim groaned. 

“This is the worst UC idea I’ve heard.” 

“What do you suggest then, Tim?” Grey asked, grabbing his attention by using his first name rather than the formal address. 

“Put me in from the start. Let me approach them.” Tim offered in a vain. 

“You know that is more dangerous than what they are planning. If you are seen as someone that is trying to control the ring and blackmail they won't hesitate to kill you. If they think you are desperate to get us back, they will think they are manipulating you and use you.” Nyla retorted. Lucy appreciated her background in UC at this moment because she knew Tim’s desperate plan was ludicrous. 

Lucy considered everything that was being said around her, what had been said, and the operation as a whole. Something was nagging at her. She broke her silence and spoke above Tim and Nyla. 

“What if they already have someone on the inside?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would try to upload every Wednesday and Sunday but literally everything got in the way. So I'm going to shoot for every Sunday. Something to look forward to during this long and dry March. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3

“What if they already have someone on the inside?” 

“We’ve accounted for that. Though we are fairly confident that there is no one feeding them information or burying leads from within the departments in the LA precincts. Both will be wearing a wire and tracker while under cover so should they pass on the offer, our guys will swoop in and get the grunts and retrieve Officer Chen and Detective Harper.” 

“And what if they bite?” Tim asked. 

“Then we track their movements and get you in play.” 

“Who’s to say they don’t just get my info and then kill them?” 

“Because one of them will be more valuable to them alive, then dead. Which will make them both assets.” Taylor countered. Tim cocked his head as he waited for more. “One of them will be your wife.” 

Lucy wasn’t sure, but she thought she saw Tim visibly pale. 

Three hours later

Tim had resolved to the fact that this was a direct order from Grey and nothing he could say would get them out of this detail. Lucy was happy for the fact because once he finally stopped protesting, they were able to sit down and come up with a reasonable plan.

First, they decided that it was best if Grey downplay the case to the rest of the officers. Just in case Lucy was right and they already had a mole in the department it was best not to broadcast their plan. Instead they called Angela, Jackson, and John in to brief them on the special assignment. After that, Nyla, Lucy, and Tim were sworn to secrecy. 

They decided to use Jackson and John as eyes inside the bar while Nyla and Lucy were there to allow them the comfort of familiar back up. Angela, given her state, would work to ID and create profiles on the people encountered. She was actually grateful that she was sidelined on this one for Wesley and her baby. 

Next, they decided that Lucy would play fiancé to Officer Bradford. She will be out with her best friend Nyla who was in town visiting while her fiancé was at work. It would explain why they would be at the bar every night and why they hadn’t been there before. 

They reviewed the files that agent Taylor provided with witness statements that detailed how the attacks began. In true Tim fashion, he drilled Lucy on what to look for repeatedly. 

Finally, they agreed that they would start that evening. They did not want to risk anyone else being taken. So Nyla and Lucy were given the rest of the afternoon to plan and get changed. The FBI was able to take over a safe house of sorts a few blocks from the bar that was intended to be Tim and Lucy’s home which they would meet back at, at 6pm. They intentionally moved the shop into the driveway of the home and Tim would be allowed to drive it home each night to maintain the cover. Most civilians did not know that the LAPD did not take their shops home at night, let alone anyone from another country. 

Lucy was amazed at how quickly everyone moved. Once she finally organized her affairs and arrived at the safe house, Tim was the first person she saw. He was standing outside by the shop waiting for her to show. She could see his eyes appraising her appearance in her capris and tank top.

“I really wish you would reconsider.” He said without waiting. 

“You know I can’t do that.” 

“And what happens if this goes bad? You heard what Taylor said about the victims they recovered. Do you want to go through that?” Tim growled. 

“Of course not. But better me than someone that doesn’t have the FBI or the LAPD keeping an eye on them.” She countered. “Trust me, Tim.” She watched him visibly soften at her words. He brought his hand up to her arm and gently rubbed his thumb over her bare arm. 

“You know I do. I just don’t want to see anything happen to you.” He didn’t finish his statement. She knew what he wanted to say. ‘Again’ was the word he skipped. He didn’t want to see her taken, again. 

“This won’t be like that.” She gulped. “I’ll have Nyla. We’ll keep each other safe.” 

“I wish it were me.” He said softly. She waited for him to say more but he didn’t. She wanted to ask him what he meant but Nyla arrived at that moment. Tim dropped his hand and backed away from her as if he’d been burned. She made a mental note to ask him about it later as the three of them were sharing the home for the foreseeable future. 

“What did I miss?” Nyla shouted as she jumped out of the car. Lucy opened her mouth to respond but she was cut off. “Never mind, I don’t care.” Lucy scoffed and turned to Tim, hoping to see that Nyla had broken the tension. No such luck. 

“We gunna pregame or just head straight there?” Lucy could hear Crystal coming out already. 

“Pregame, obviously.” Lucy turned on her act and grabbed Nyla and pulled her inside. Once the door was shut, they found the envelope with their tracers and wires in them. They had agreed that no FBI would be at the safe house to keep from blowing their cover but Tim would bring reports to the task force every morning. 

Tim would be leaving for ‘shift’ soon which meant they would walk the few blocks to the bar. Tim was informed he could not, under any circumstances, patrol the area around the bar. Lucy could tell that did not sit well with Tim, but he obliged. He wasn’t worried about tonight. He was sure nothing would happen to them on their first night so he climbed into his shop and radioed in his start of shift. As soon as he was out of sight, Nyla and Lucy began walking to the bar. 

“Did you tell Donovan about the case?” Lucy inquired while they walked. 

“Had to tell him I was on assignment. I was supposed to have Lila this weekend and in case something happens, I didn’t want him to think I abandoned her.” 

“How did he take it?” 

“Well, he doesn’t know what the assignment is. And it’s not deep cover so there is no issue with my calling her at night. The FBI set me up with a phone with a Seattle area code, just in case.” Lucy smiled. 

“You think of everything.” Nyla chuckled in response. 

“So do you want to tell me what crawled up Tim’s ass?” Lucy stumbled on the sidewalk in front of the bar at the question. 

“I wish I knew. Let’s get a drink and we can over analyze our relationship.” She said, in character. They nodded to each other and made their way in. 

Inside the bar, Lucy was surprised to see that it was very bright. There didn’t seem to be a dark corner in the entire place. Even for a Monday night. She couldn’t help but think it was because the people working the area wanted to be able to see the women. They made their way up to an elegant bar in the back of the building and ordered wine. With their glasses filled they moved to a center table and began to make small talk. 

Lucy could see Nyla scanning the crowd looking for anyone standing out. Jackson and John were already there, standing at the bar and appeared to be animated about whatever conversation they were pretending to have. The music was loud enough that whatever they said, would be said in relative confidence. Still, they would keep up the act. 

“So, back to Tim.” Nyla started after she had scanned the room. Lucy did her own scan behind her. One couple near the entrance, close proximity. One man, dark skinned, by the televisions watching stock tickers. Two men corner table drinking craft beers and paying no attention to their surroundings. Everything looked normal. Lucy turned her attention back to Nyla and tried to come up with an explanation that fit their cover. 

“He’s been strange since I graduated. We have been drifting apart.” 

“He obviously cares. Otherwise you wouldn’t be getting married.” Nyla supplied. 

“Do you think he still wants that?” She asked. What she really said was, do you think he still sees her as a partner? . 

“Of course. Otherwise he wouldn’t have suggested we come out together before the wedding. It was his idea to have me come out and help with the plans.” ‘Tim put you up for this before he knew what the case was.’ Lucy’s eyes widened momentarily. “Once he realized you were almost done, he figured that he was only making things worse but I was already on the plane.” ‘He’s pissed that he put you in danger again.’ 

“Well, I’m glad you are here either way. But I wish he would just talk to me.” 

“Men never know how to talk to a woman, no matter how long they’ve been in the relationship. Just something you’ll have to get used to.” Lucy was grateful to have Nyla on assignment with her. Even though they got off on a rocky foot, they have come a long way and Lucy did consider her a friend. 

“You think he’ll ever stop worrying?” Lucy brazenly asked. 

“No.” Was all Nyla offered before taking another sip of her wine. Lucy didn’t think so either. 

The rest of the evening was uneventful. They chatted with the bartender for a while and made it a point to tell him that they would be back tomorrow, that they loved the wine and the ambiance of the bar. Jack, a middle aged man, smiled and told them he would see them tomorrow. Jackson and John paid their tab as Lucy and Nyla left and walked back to the safe house. It was nearly midnight when they walked in the door. She sent a text to Tim’s cover phone letting him know they were home.

-We’re home. Had a great time. Can’t wait to tell you all about it.-

-I’ll be home at 6am. See you then. Get some sleep, beautiful.- 

Lucy knew it was the cover, but she couldn’t stop the flutter that she felt in her heart at his words. Get a grip, Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Nyla had fallen asleep shortly after 2 in the guest bedroom. Lucy tried valiantly to sleep in the master bedroom but to no avail. The king sized bed was almost too large for comfort and the stress of the day had begun to weigh on her. She resolved herself to not sleeping around 4am and decided to take a shower and get ready for the day. This wouldn’t be the first time she pulled an all nighter, and surely wouldn’t be her last. 

When Tim arrived home at 6am on the dot, Lucy was sitting on the couch in the living room drinking tea and running her fingers through her hair. She smiled as he walked through the door. 

“How was your shift?” She asked genuinely. 

“I’ve always hated night shifts.” He groaned as he sat down beside her. “The report was good. Taylor was satisfied with it.” Lucy nodded. They had created a fake email that they would be able to use to encrypt the reports to Tim while on the job. Lucy had commented that the FBI needed to share all of their tricks with local PD and they’d get more done. Nyla made an offhand comment about the FBI needing to still be relevant. 

“Just felt like a waste of time. There was nothing out of the ordinary. But I guess we knew that would be the case on the first night.” 

“I talked to Taylor a bit more about the cover. I think I might have talked him into letting me tag along with you all one night. This way we can throw it in their face that I am a cop to try and draw out their interest.” 

“Not a bad idea. But if you tell me you’re going to show up in a bar in your blues, I’m going to have to stop you.” Tim smirked. 

“No, but my badge would be visible. I’ll make sure of it.” Lucy nodded. “There is a catch though.” She watched him intently, waiting for him to continue. “If I go, we’ll have to act like a couple. Are you comfortable with that?” 

There was that flutter again. 

“We’re both adults and professionals. Why wouldn’t I be?” Her words stomped the flutter down. It’s all for work. We’re saving lives. 

“Good. Just don’t go falling in love with me, boot.” He grinned. Lucy felt like she had whiplash. He’d done a complete 180 from yesterday. He was relaxed and confident. 

“Tim, what did you mean that you wished it were you?” She shifted on the couch as she spoke to face him, her knee touching his leg and her hands resting in her lap. He sighed heavily. 

“I want to be the one to have your back. I guess that’s why I feel better about going in with you. They haven’t decided on a day yet, but it will likely be Wednesday to give you a chance to catch their eye first. I’m hoping they make a move with me there so I can protect you.” He admitted in a hushed voice, aware that Nyla was sleeping close by. 

“Tim, you don’t have to protect me.” She didn’t even realize she had moved her hand to his arm until he placed his on top of hers. 

“I know. But I need to.” Lucy was entranced. By the feel of his thumb rubbing against her hand, by the weight of his words and their meanings hitting her in full force, and the look on his face, so open and unabashed. 

“Did you put me up for this?” Tim looked shocked and briefly annoyed. He gave a small nod. 

“I didn’t know what it would entail. I thought you and I would be going in together. Then I realized it was a trafficking case and I knew I wouldn’t be in there with you. That’s why I asked you to turn it down. I was mad at myself for putting you in danger again because I wanted… because I wanted to work with you again.” 

“Then why have you distanced yourself since I graduated?” 

“Because I was afraid.” Tim confessed. Before another word could be spoken, Nyla emerged from her room sluggish and annoyed. 

“These walls are paper thin and you two don’t know how to be quiet.” Lucy blushed and offered a sympathetic smile. 

“I already made a pot of coffee. The good stuff.” Tim chuckled as Nyla bowed and moved to the kitchen, her annoyance with them already forgotten. 

“I better get to bed. Did you sleep ok?” Lucy nodded, afraid to open her mouth and lie to Tim. He would see right through her and insist that she sleep. “Ok. I’ll be up in a few hours.” Lucy watched him stand and walk through the door of their shared master bedroom. Nyla watched Lucy over the top of her coffee mug and waited for the door to softly click. 

“You want to take my bed? I know you didn’t sleep.” Lucy made her way over to the kitchen to keep Tim from hearing. 

“Is it THAT obvious?” 

“Well, you do look like shit. And as I said, thin walls.” Lucy sighed, defeated. “I don’t think I need to tell you that you need to be rested and alert for tonight. Go take a nap while he sleeps.”

“What are you going to do?” 

“Girl, I am a grown woman. Don’t worry about me.” Lucy smiled and moved to Nyla’s door but at the last moment, without looking back, she turned and opened the door to the master. Tim was already in bed, his back facing the door. But she couldn’t help but smile that he had turned down her side of the bed as if he expected her to join him. 

“I can always tell when you lie, boot. Get some sleep.” he whispered as she slid beneath the covers and closed her eyes. Sleep did not elude her this time. 

1pm

When Lucy woke, she found herself alone in the bed. From the sounds of the water running in the bathroom, Tim hadn’t been up long. She decided to slip out of the door before he emerged and hopefully pretend like they hadn’t just shared a bed. 

She found Nyla on the couch reading news articles on her iPad and case files scattered all over the coffee table. From the looks of the chaos, she had been at it since Lucy had gone back to sleep. She sat down next to her and broke her concentration. 

“Find anything?” 

“No, nothing new. It would appear the agents working this case are actually competent. There just really is nothing to find in these cases. The only reason they were able to recover some of these women is because they were able to escape. Julie Marcus from Dallas Texas slipped out of her cuffs that weren’t snapped during a transport. She claims there were seven other women with her and when she ran, they made no effort to follow her.” 

“Wait, they just let her go? Why?” 

“Because the organization is so big that no matter the evidence we have, they believe they will not be caught. It’s the same reason the cartel will shoot someone in the middle of a crowded festival full of police and no one bats an eye.” 

“Did she give descriptions of the men?” 

“Not clear ones. But if it is the Armanians that are organizing it, they have help from all over. She mentioned a white man with an english accent, a black man, and two brown men that did not speak.” 

“I’ve studied the missing person’s cases from the Blue Flower in my own time. I couldn’t believe six women could just vanish without a trace. Something had to be overlooked.” Nyla quirked a brow at her. 

“You got hopes of detective work?” Lucy smirked. 

“No, I just couldn’t handle sitting back and doing nothing. But that’s just what I found. Nothing. Jack was interviewed each time and he gave almost the exact same statement. No one bothering them, no one watching them, nothing out of the ordinary. How does that happen?”

“Jack might be involved.” Tim stated from the doorway. Lucy had to stop the involuntary intake of breath as she caught sight of him, still damp from the shower in jeans and pulling on a tight grey t-shirt. 

“It’s looking that way.” Nyla responded. 

“So what’s our play tonight?” 

“I say, we engage Jack. Pretend to not be able to handle our hard liquor and make ourselves look like easy targets.” Lucy could see Tim scowl out of the corner of her eye. 

“I’ve been practicing for this since college.” Nyla grinned with pride at Lucy and her eagerness. 

“You know the right way to do this, Chen?” Lucy turned to Tim who had interjected into their plan. She remained silent and waited for his Tim Lecture. “Order a beer in a bottle with whatever drink you get. Take the shot, follow it up with beer, spit the shot in the beer bottle.” Lucy couldn’t hide her amusement. 

“Like Coyote Ugly?” Nyla shot her a look. “What?”

“Take this seriously, Chen. Otherwise I’ll have you pulled.” Tim barked causing Lucy to sink back against the couch. 

“But yes, like Coyote Ugly.” Nyla said with a wink. “We’ll order a mixed drink to start. Open up the conversation with Jack before we turn on the drunk college girl charm. Will Jackson and Nolan be there tonight?” 

“Not tonight. They don’t want to appear too obvious so Grey is going to stop in tonight.” 

“I’ve always wanted to drink with Grey. I’m going to run out and grab something to eat. Nothing they stocked this house with looks good. You all want anything?” Nyla stood and grabbed her keys, checked for her ID and debit card in her pocket, and tucked her cell phone in her other pocket. Tim and Lucy declined. Nyla opened the door and stepped out. Before she closed the door, she stuck her head back inside and said; “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. We have an audience.” She added the last in a whisper before closing the door behind her. 

They were tailed last night.


End file.
